meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 006a
Janis reaches the door and opens it 5:45:31 PM Janis: Flamey? Are you ok? 5:45:43 PM *** Nation added Kestrel *** 5:45:59 PM Nation: The hellhound looks confused, but fine. 5:46:10 PM Janis: Whew! You scared me, girl. 5:46:35 PM Janis: Janis pets Flamey gently and recloses the door 5:47:01 PM Janis: Janis turns to Kes and Wynn. 5:47:05 PM Janis: Everything's fine. 5:47:22 PM Kestrel: ((I'm not there, I'm just watching as part of my DM status.)) 5:47:30 PM Janis: ((oops. Sorry) 5:47:52 PM Janis: ((I'm guessing Wynn is afk at the moment.)) 5:48:22 PM Nation: The bucket of water has of course fallen and is all over the place, along with a second bucket that was full of ashes. 5:48:28 PM Wynn (visor up): ((sorry didn't see it)) 5:48:41 PM Janis: Janis reopens the door and begins cleaning up the mess. 5:48:50 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) catches up and frowns. 5:49:00 PM Janis: This water is probably bad to get on you. And we may need to get you some new food. 5:49:00 PM Wynn (visor up): You shouldn't run off like that. 5:49:08 PM Janis: I had to check on Flamey. 5:49:15 PM Janis: She's fine though. 5:49:38 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) looks at the hound and her frown deepens. 5:49:43 PM Wynn (visor up): Right... 5:49:59 PM | Edited 5:50:07 PM Janis: We need to get her more food and water though. Which may be a problem right now. 5:50:35 PM Wynn (visor up): I think the others went toward the kitchen. 5:50:36 PM Janis: Janis turns to Flamey 5:50:49 PM Janis: Wait here, Flamey. We'll bring you more to eat and drink. 5:50:58 PM Wynn (visor up): Janis.. what would have happened if this fall caused the hound to become angry and it attacked you? 5:51:01 PM Nation: Flamey: Wf. 5:51:10 PM Janis: Flamey wouldn't hurt me. 5:51:18 PM Janis: Janis picks up the bowl. 5:51:19 PM Wynn (visor up): You can't just run off like that. You'll get yourself hurt. 5:51:22 PM Wynn (visor up): Or worse. 5:51:29 PM | Edited 5:51:50 PM Janis: ((Mutters to herself)) ...what was that word Jhett taught me for stay? 5:51:32 PM Janis: ...hurm... 5:52:04 PM Janis: Janis repeats that word to Flamey as she exits the room. 5:52:10 PM Nation: Flamey stays! 5:52:16 PM Janis: Janis closes the door. 5:52:33 PM Janis: We should hurry. I bet she gets antsy without food available. 5:52:39 PM Janis: I don't want her to feel threatened. 5:52:48 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) sighs. 5:52:55 PM Janis: Janis heads for the kitchen. 5:53:01 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) follows. 5:59:39 PM Janis: Janis goes with Wynn to feed Flamey 6:00:18 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) goes but is obviously anxious. 6:00:33 PM Janis: Janis opens the door and places the bowl in front of Flamey 6:00:42 PM Nation: Flamey: Wf. 6:00:43 PM Janis: Come on, we need to get back and see what that stuff is 6:01:00 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) puts her bowl down hurriedly 6:01:01 PM Nation: Flamey comes from hell! She's been through worse than an inverted living space. 6:01:28 PM Janis: Ok, Flamey, I'll check in on your later. But this should do you for now. 6:01:37 PM Janis: Janis tells Flamey to stay and exits. 6:01:53 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) ensures the door shuts. 6:02:07 PM Janis: Ok, now come on! Let's get back! 6:02:08 PM Wynn (visor up): Let's go. Fast. 6:02:16 PM Janis: Janis runs off with Wynn